1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods of nondestructive inspection. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to ultrasonic inspection systems and part fixtures adapted for use therewith.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable or required by law to perform a complete inspection of manufactured parts prior to shipment or use. Aircraft composite parts, for example, often require 100% inspection after manufacture to discover any defects such as excessive porosity, delamination, defective bonding, voids, and embedded foreign objects.
Nondestructive inspection is a commonly used method of performing a complete test of manufactured parts. Ultrasonic inspection is one form of nondestructive inspection that involves the use of ultrasound waves to inspect the interior portions of parts. Ultrasonic testing and other forms of nondestructive inspection are desirable in that they can be performed relatively quickly and do not require disassembly of the inspected parts.
Ultrasonic inspection equipment typically utilizes an ultrasound transducer or array of transducers (either of which may be referred to as a “probe”) to generate ultrasonic waves. Ultrasonic waves are similar to sound waves but have a much higher frequency, typically well beyond the range of human hearing. During ultrasonic inspection, the ultrasound probe is positioned near the surface of the part being inspected and oriented such that ultrasound waves generated by the probe are directed toward and through the part. When an ultrasound wave encounters a discontinuity in the part, such as a void, delamination or foreign object, part of the energy in the ultrasound wave is reflected. The reflected energy travels back through the part as a second ultrasound wave and is detected by the ultrasound probe, which acts as both a transmitter and receiver in what is commonly referred to as a “pulse echo” ultrasonic test system. The reflected ultrasound waves are collected and used to create a reflection signature, which may be expressed to the user in the form of an image or graph.
Ultrasonic inspection requires that the part under inspection be firmly secured in place and remain stable during the inspection process. One method of securing a part during the inspection process involves clamping the part in place. Because the clamps used to secure the part interfere with the ultrasonic inspection, the clamps must be moved during the inspection process to allow the entire part to be completely inspected. While moving the clamps during the inspection process allows for a complete inspection of the part, this step takes time and thus renders the process inefficient. Moving the clamps also complicates automation of the inspection process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which overcomes the limitations described above.